


What's my new job then?

by adayinthelife_00 (orphan_account)



Category: Lennison - Fandom, The Beatles
Genre: Gen, and she refused, and there's moar where it came from, but seriously there aren't any relationships yet, but seriously why do all my fics contain a pale af black haired girl, like John's in the same house as a bird like Morgan and he doesn't try and fuck her, maybe he did, no really wtf me, seriously why, sorry BACK ON TRACK, this is the fourth fic I'm working on, wait there's gonna be joj in a bit, why am i like this, wow I'm thinking about this shit now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9762083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adayinthelife_00
Summary: No really why am I posting another lol





	

‘Go the fuck to sleep!’ came John’s grumpy but joking call from the room next to mine. I glanced at the clock by my bed, next to the tall glass of fizzing apple cider and the wooden box I made in grade seven, and it read 3:14am. I smiled at the thought that John was being a hypocrite again, telling me to go to sleep when I wasn’t doing anything but surfing through internet fanfictions and humming along to Blue and Lonesome which was playing quietly through my headphones, meaning he was staying up extraordinarily late too. I opened my mouth to say ‘Same to you!’ but I decided it was too late for a sass war. The last song finished up and I decided to put on some older stuff, and I scrolled through the hours of Wings, Rory Storm, ABBA and Led Zeppelin. I decided to put on Coming Up by Wings and finish up the chapter of fanfiction I was on. It was a long one with all sorts of little plot details that may have seemed unnecessary but were really mind-blowingly important, and was immensely detailed and beautifully written. I finished the chapter, and shut my computer up. I wondered why John was still awake, he was usually asleep by midnight and if not, something was up. I shrugged it off, and tried to switch the light off to go to sleep but I couldn’t, I hated the dark when I was trying to sleep. So was John actually. John and I had a lot in common, we both needed glasses but never wore them (John refuses and I forget), we’re about the same height, our birthdays are a day apart, we both play guitar and both of us are practically orphans. John hasn’t heard from his father for a long time and his mother died in a car crash when he was 17, and I moved out here to London with my mother after my father kicked us out from his place, and then she was involved in a terror attack when she was on holiday not too long ago. I didn’t actually miss her that much because she used to yell at me and occasionally hit me, and forgot that she shouldn’t tease me and then yelled at me when I lost control, but I missed climbing into her bed with her when I was cold. I shrugged off the feeling and tried to curl up in the bed. I didn’t even remember falling asleep that night, but when I woke up I decided I had to find myself a job. I was scrolling through the endless amount of jobs I didn’t even care about, nor had the qualifications to do. I sighed. John knocked on my door, and I said come in half dismissively.  
‘Whatcha doing?’ he asked.  
‘Searching for a job. And before you ask, I haven’t found anything.’ I said.  
‘Hm…. You’ve got an arts degree right?’ John clarified. He was a few years older than me and hadn’t gone to university, and I was pretty sure he even dropped out of school. He had thankfully given up smoking after I moved in, but he still drank quite a bit.  
‘Yeah.’ I said, still scrolling down the list.  
‘There’s a position going and I think there’s going to be a gap left. I’ll see if I can get you in.’ John said, scratching his chin. I turned around.  
‘Thanks. I’m still gonna try and find a backup.’ I replied.  
‘I’ll do my best.’ John left the room. I went back to scrolling through the bland list. It was then I realised that I didn’t know what John did as a job. Maybe a performer, he played guitar a lot. Maybe an office job, he said it was rarely exciting. I forgot about it soon enough. I found myself doing stuff I’d normally be doing on a Saturday, like drawing, playing my mandolin and eventually binge watching entire let’s plays overnight. I didn’t stay up as late as the previous night though, only until about half past one. Sunday passed in a flash, and soon it was Monday. For some reason, John went to work on a Sunday. He said he’d had a word with the person in charge of the applications and recruitment. So on Monday, I was shaken awake by a tousle-haired John. I groaned.  
‘What time is it?’ I muttered.  
‘It’s half past eight. Don’t worry, I slept in too. We’ve got half an hour.’ He yawned. I got up and threw on a kurta and jeans, tried to brush my hair, threw together a bowl of cereal and put on my very battered hoodie that I’d had for at least five years. John and I took the train to the very centre of London, you could soon see the MI6 building.  
‘That’s where we’re going.’ John pointed in that direction.  
‘Where?’ I said.  
‘There!’ John pointed directly at the MI6 building.  
‘What?’ I said, utterly confused. ‘You work for-’  
‘Sh. Not here.’  
‘Alright.’ I said, still very confused about it all. But it made sense. It could be action packed? Check. Mainly sitting around? Check. Didn’t tell me about it? Makes sense.  
~To Be Continued~


End file.
